


Alone Together

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately



Category: my hero a, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Boys In Love, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Good Boyfriend (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), Dabi is a Todoroki, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pining Takami Keigo | Hawks, Soft Dabi (My Hero Academia), Spoilers, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Mess, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately
Summary: Prompt: Person A and person B are stuck together during the quarantine.""It's quarantine, Tweety Bird." Dabi shrugged. "And I didn't have anywhere better to go.""Warning: Cursing
Relationships: Dabi & Takami Keigo | Hawks, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks
Comments: 14
Kudos: 457





	Alone Together

Keigo struggled to open the door with one hand, the other holding a small cardboard box filled with hero-ing paperwork that Endeavor had him take home. Honestly, why did he even like Endeavor when he was younger? The guy was an asshole.

"Maybe you can finally get your reports done since you'll have all this time alone." The number one hero had said. Keigo had done nothing other than give him a shit-eating grin and a sarcastic comment in return.

Groaning, he tried the lock for the third time. Finally, it clicked and he swung the door open. He put the box of papers on the floor, tucked under the coat rack. He stretched and took off his jacket, placing it neatly against a black one, and kicked off his shoes, nudging the combat boots with one hand. Rolling his shoulders, he allowed himself to daydream about a nice, warm shower as he walked towards the kitchen.

As he passed the couch, Dabi raised his stapled hand in acknowledgment, not taking his eyes off the TV. "Hey."

"Hey." Keigo turned to the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the basket and taking a bite out of it.

Wait, what? Black jacket? Combat boots? Dabi?

He almost choked on his apple, practically tripping over his own feet as he raced back into the living room. "What? Dabi? How the fuck did you get into my apartment?"

Still not looking away from the TV (which was playing a movie that wasn't on Netflix, if Dabi fucking bought that with Keigo's money-), Dabi held up a keychain. A keychain that had Keigo's spare key on it. "You should find another place to keep this." He turned down the volume. "Also, your plants are dying."

"My-" The plant beside the outside of his door; the one that he put his spare key under. "Okay, let me ask you a better question: Why are you in my apartment?"

"It's quarantine, Tweety Bird." Dabi shrugged. "And I didn't have anywhere better to go."

"Why didn't you stay with the rest of the Looney Toons?"

"We all split up. Heroes are using the quarantine as an excuse to round up villains and we all chose different places to hole up in until its all over."

Keigo blinked. "So you chose my apartment?"

"Well, yeah." Dabi rolled his eyes. "The other heroes aren't gonna ransack your place in the middle of quarantine, are they?"

"No..." As much as he didn't want to admit it, Dabi did have a point. But still, why him of all people?

"Cool." Dabi pushes himself off the couch and pauses the movie. "Do you want to have Katsudon for dinner? You don't have a lot of food in your kitchen but I found enough stuff for that."

Dabi knows how to cook? "Uh, sure. I guess." He takes the remote off the coffee table and checks the movie. Definitely not something on Netflix. "Dabi, I swear to god if you bought this movie with my money-"

Dabi throws him a cool look over his scarred shoulder. "Not my fault that you don't have Disney plus. With a hero's salary, you should be able to afford it."

"Fuck you." Keigo huffs. "I'm gonna go take a shower." He chucks his apple in the trash as he walks by.

Dabi made a noncommittal sound in return, flipping on the stove.

What the fuck.

...

After his shower, Keigo spends a good five minutes wondering how the fuck this happened as he gets dressed.

It takes his wings a long time to dry so he blow-dries them the best he can and then doesn't touch them after that.

He pushes his bedroom door open and is immediately hit with the delicious smell of fried pork.

When he enters the kitchen, Dabi places a plate in his hands. "Did you even know you had seasonings? There was a fuck-ton of unopened ones in the back of the cabinet."

He stares at the food in his hands. This is so fucking weird. "What?"

Dabi shakes his head. "Nothing, Birdbrain." Then his attention is called elsewhere. "You're wearing a halter top."

That got Keigo's attention. "I have to, y'know, because of my wings." His hero outfit has one too, he just covers it with his jacket.

"Hm." Dabi gives him that look; the one Keigo doesn't know what to make of. The one he can't read and it pisses him off.

They sit down in the living room and Dabi spreads out like he owns the goddamn place, picking up the remote carelessly. "Have you seen this one?"

He checks out the title and shakes his head, taking a bite out of the Katsudon. "What the fuck?" He mutters as he takes another bite. Then another. And another.

Dabi watches him out of the corner of his eye with an amused expression. Keigo pretends not to notice.

After the movie, he takes both his and Dabi's plates to the sink and announces that Dabi is sleeping on the couch.

"Well shucks," Dabi snaps his fingers sarcastically. "You don't want to share a bed with me, Tweety Bird?"

Keigo chucks a pillow and blanket that he found in the closet at Dabi's head. Dabi laughs and flips him the bird. Jackass.

...

The next morning, Keigo and Dabi are eating breakfast (that Dabi cooked because Keigo could not cook to save his life, apparently.) when Keigo's phone rings. He puts down his chopsticks and picks up his phone, motioning for Dabi to shut up.

"Hawks." Says the gruff voice on the other side.

"Endeavor."

Dabi's eyes widen and he growls slightly underneath his breath.

"I need you to e-mail me about the drug bust from a couple of weeks ago. The commission needs some proof you were there because the weed we found there had gone missing and all our cameras in the area were busted. Since they don't believe you are trustworthy enough, they had me verify with you and now they want an e-mail detailing your whereabouts." He sounds smug.

"What the fuck do you mean they don't trust me?" Keigo didn't bother putting up the usual front he had around his boss. "What makes you more trustworthy?"

"You were found to have a history with this particular drug." The asshole sounds like he is happy about it.

He scoffs. "I was like seventeen; they can't suspect me because of something that happened years ago."

"Just e-mail me." Endeavor hangs up the phone.

Keigo chucks his phone at a pillow. "Motherfucker."

Dabi raises an eyebrow coolly. "Trouble with the old man?"

Gesturing with his hands, he explains the conflict. "I was seventeen and even my partner doesn't believe me, even though he was there. I have no idea why I idolized him so much as a kid."

"You idolized him?" Dabi looks almost offended.

"I thought he was so cool when I was younger, then I met him and realized that he was..." He searched for the right word. "A bad person? In general? Like he treats his son-Shouto?-like crap and he is unnecessarily rude to the press and he hates me. I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner, I mean, all his kids won't talk to him. One of them is dead and his wife lives in a mental institution. I can't help but think its all his fault."

After he finishes his rant, Dabi smiles at him. Not an evil grin or smirk or sarcastic quirk of lips, but a smile. He smiles like he's proud. "I guess you can say he's not exactly typical hero material."

Keigo finishes his breakfast and gets up to put up his plate. "Not really. He's a better hero than he is a person." Dabi hands him his plate and he doesn't complain. He takes it to the sink and turns on the water. "Dabi?"

"What is it now, Tweety Bird?"

Keigo rolls his eyes, even though his back is to the villain. "How do you know how to cook? The league doesn't exactly have the best kitchen and supplies."

He snorts. "All of us know how to cook."

"The league?" Keigo knew that wasn't true; he has tried Toga's attempt at popcorn.

There's a pause. "No. I meant my siblings." Dabi has siblings? "Daddy dearest wasn't about to cook and our Mom wasn't around so we took turns cooking." A humorless laugh. "My sister hates it when my brother cooks... He's almost as bad as you."

Keigo glares at him over his shoulder, but smiles. At least he finally knows something about Dabi, now. It's not much, but it's something. "I'm feeling bad for them, they had to deal with your annoying ass growing up."

He dodges the dish towel that Dabi throws at him with a smirk.

...

Two weeks pass by and Dabi asks him to go to the store. "We're running out of eggs and the butter is spoiled. And I need the stuff to make Cold Soba."

"And you just expect me to go get all this?" Keigo puts his hands on his hips, mockingly.

Dabi rolls his eyes (Keigo childishly wishes his eyes would get stuck like that.). "I texted you a list."

He fumbles to check his messages and see that Dabi indeed did text him a list. "Whatever. Let me go get ready." He reaches for his jacket, but Dabi beats him to it.

In the middle of handing it to him, Dabi pauses. "Why does your jacket smell like fried chicken?"

"It doesn't." He protests and yanks his jacket back.

"It does, so." Dabi tries to grab it back.

Keigo pulls it out of Dabi's grip. "It doesn't."

"Does, so."

"Doesn't."

"Does, so."

"Doesn't."

"Does, so." Dabi gets it back and holds it above his head.

"No it doesn't!" Keigo reaches for it, but Dabi keeps it out of his reach.

"You are not going anywhere in this. It has KFC sauce stains." Dabi darts around him. "I'm washing it. You have another coat in your closet."

Keigo glares at him as he stalks to the laundry room. "You've been in my room?"

"That's beside the point."

"Dabi!"

...

Three weeks pass, Dabi cooks and he does the laundry; Keigo does the dishes and goes to the store when needed. When they get drunk, Keigo wakes up to fresh coffee and aspirin on the nightstand because Dabi knows that he gets the worst hangovers.

It's so fucking weird.

Sipping from the warm mug, Keigo scrolls through his phone's camera roll. They took so many pictures last night.

So fucking weird.

Clicking on a dark one, he nearly drops his coffee. The picture is slightly blurry, but anyone could see the outline of Keigo's lips against Dabi's scarred cheek. In the photo Dabi looks distracted, phone in one hand and his eyes looking in the other direction. There's a small smile on Keigo's face.

God, what the fuck did he do?

Shaking slightly, he puts the mug back on the nightstand and pulls his blankets over his head and pulled his wings around himself like a shield. Fuck, why can't he remember? And why did Dabi make him coffee anyway?

So fucking weird.

There's a knock on the door that makes him flinch.

He doesn't answer, just squeezes his eyes shut and hopes that the bed will swallow him whole.

"Birdie? Breakfast is ready." He doesn't even sound awkward. There's a sigh from outside the door. "If you don't say anything, I'm coming in."

Keigo scrambles to pull his blankets off, an apology ready in his throat. Just as he gets the blankets off, the door swings open.

Dabi strides in the room with a raised eyebrow and a plate of rice and miso soup in his hands. "Babe, it's, like, noon. I'm not making you breakfast anymore if you're not gonna be awake for it."

Babe? "...Sorry?" Keigo pulls his pillow into his lap as Dabi hands him the plate.

Dabi sighed and sat in front of him. He reached out with one hand to tuck Keigo's hair behind his ear and Keigo finches. "You don't remember, do you?"

"No..?"

Dabi grabs his phone from his pocket, swiping through it quickly before handing it to him. Hesitantly, he takes the phone. There's a video, the thumbnail of Dabi taking a shot behind a grinning Keigo.

Taking a deep breath, he presses play.

HIs own drunk giggles come from the tiny speakers as Drunk Keigo videos Tipsy Dabi.

"Why do you have my phone?" Tipsy Dabi reaches for his phone lazily and Drunk Keigo holds it out of his reach.

"Because I wanted to take pictures of you..." The camera wobbles. "You have a really preeeetty face."

TD almost drops his shot glass. He takes a moment to regain his composure. "Do I?"

"Yeah... Even with your dumb scars." DK moves the phone so he's grinning at the camera.

TD takes a shot. "What else do you like about me?"

Oh no. Keigo shoots a glare at Dabi over the phone, he raises his arms in mock surrender.

DK leans on TD. "Everything! You have really nice eyes and I like your hair. Even though you never brush it."

"Mhm." TD takes the phone away from and DK and hands him his own phone. "Why don't you take pictures with your own phone now?"

"Are we dating?" DK says rather abruptly. "'Cause I wanna date you and I think you wouldn't mind dating me."

"Oh really?" TD fixes him with a look. "What makes you think that?"

DK points at something off-camera and TD follows his line of sight. DK then presses a kiss to TD's cheek. TD drops the phone and the video ends there.

Keigo shoves the phone back into Dabi's hands and his hand and his feathers fly into his face in an effort to hide his blush.

Dabi laughs and takes ahold of his hands, moving them away from his face. "Y'know you promised me a real kiss last night."

"Fuck off." Keigo pouts but his eyes linger on Dabi's lips.

"Nope, you're stuck with me." Dabi smiles as he presses their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading and comment if you have any ideas for more oneshots!


End file.
